


Naughty Pup

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Caning, Cock & Ball Torture, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Omega Dean, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: After vanishing without a word for three days, Dean must face the consequences of his actions. His Alpha seems to know exactly what he needs.For the ABO Kink Bingo square: Caning





	Naughty Pup

“M’sorry, Cas,” Dean lets out a whine and wriggles obscenely, his round ass sticking up over the arm of the couch, soft dick flopping against the cushions. He winces when Castiel lays a sharp smack against his left asscheek, a silent scold for his squirming.

“If you were truly sorry,” Castiel answers, his voice level and calm as always, “we would not find ourselves in this position so frequently. Dean, do you think I enjoy punishing you like this?”

Dean sniffs. “No, Alpha.”

“I don't. I'd much rather spend my time doing fun things with you… taking rides and watching movies, going on dates,” he pauses, then adds heavily, “I'd even go to bars with you, or take you on hunts if you asked. You don't need to sneak off every time you want to kill a monster or have a drink.”

“Cas--”

A sharp smack to his ass shuts him right up. “Is that not what you did, Dean? You left without saying goodbye, I didn't hear from you for three days, only to track you down in some bar two states away. Talking to another Alpha. And I know you were on a hunt with your brother; I heard your excuse four times already. It doesn't excuse what this looks like to me.” The tone of Cas’s voice has changed, lost some of its steady composure as his Alpha’s hurt and anger leaks through.

Dean swallows around a lump in his throat, and his chest tightens as he grits out. “And what's it look like to you, Cas?”

“To me,” he says evenly, petting his palm over the globes of Dean’s oft-pink ass, “it looks like a good pup misbehaving and acting out because he doesn't feel like he deserves good things. Maybe his Alpha has put too much pressure on him recently?” Cas’s hand wanders away from his ass and up the sides of his body, feeling the tense muscles of his back and shoulder. He sighs. “Don't think I didn't notice how your little disappearing act occurred only days after I brought up bonding,” his voice is softer now, less authoritative and more soothing. Dean trembles under his Alpha’s fingers as they work gently at the knots in his shoulders. “I didn't mean to scare you. I thought mating was something you wanted. You know I love you, and I thought…”

“You know I do, Cas!” Dean jerks up off the couch, twisting in Castiel’s arms to look at the Alpha’s stricken face. His outburst is met with a frown, but he isn't forced back down over the arm of the couch, so he carries on. “It's not… it's not your fault. I just freaked out, okay?” He sighs and looks away. “Nothing good is really supposed to happen to me, y’know? So when you brought up mating, I… I panicked. I figured there's got to be a catch, right? God wouldn't let me ever be happy.”

“Dean--”

“And there really was a Rugaru in Montana, needed takin’ care of. And like I said, I needed some space. So I went. Is that a crime now?” He snips, crossing his arms over his chest. Castiel narrows his eyes.

“You ran. Going on a hunt is certainly not a crime, when you tell the people who care about you where you're going. I wouldn't have stopped you, especially if you'd communicated your need for personal space. I think that's a discussion we've had before.”

This earns a snort from Dean, and the Omega uncrosses his arms. He sighs, leaning forward and resting his head on Castiel’s chest. The Alpha closes his eyes and turns his head, nosing at Dean’s neck and squeezing him tightly. Dean gives in.

“I didn't mean to scare you, Cas. I really am sorry.”

“I know you are. I love you,” he places a gentle kiss to Dean’s temple, rubbing his arms up and down as he takes a step back. Then he lets his hands drop back to his sides, gesturing for Dean to take his position up again over the arm of the couch. The Omega gawks.

“But-- but-- Cas!” He whines, and nearly stomps his foot in protest. Castiel raises his eyebrows and wonders if Dean even knows how to exist without being a brat.

“You know the rules, Dean. And I accept your apology and believe it to be genuine, but that does not negate your punishment. I would be remiss in my duties as your Alpha not to punish you, in fact. So please bend over,” Castiel says, his tone like steel, “or I will make you.”

Dean stares at him for another second, then promptly turns around and bends over the side of the couch. His ass makes a pretty picture up in the air, round cheeks already tinted pink from the initial spanking he’d received earlier. His cock and balls press flat against the cushion, also exposed to Castiel’s eyes and hands, and ministrations if he so wishes. With a sigh, the Alpha walks across the living room and opens the doors of a large display cabinet, running his fingers along the edges of the several paddles and canes stored inside. Dean moans from his spot on the couch, where he can see exactly which instrument Castiel has chosen for this particular punishment.

“Alpha!” He whines, “I said I was sorry.”

Castiel ignores him, closing the cabinet doors gently. “Three days, Dean. Three days you were gone, with no texts, phone calls, emails… not even a note. That is a very long time for an Alpha to wonder where his Omega has gone,” Castiel walks back towards the couch, a thin wooden rod with a rubber handle in his palm. Dean tenses as he feels the cane rest heavy against his backside. “That is 72 hours, Dean. I think I will give you one strike for every hour you made me worry where you were.”

Dean whimpers, squirming, but Castiel holds him still. He bends over carefully, dealing himself over Dean and pressing a sweet kiss to the small of his back. He sighs into the skin.

“It will be over soon, darling. Remember that I'm doing this for you.”

The first stroke of the cane is always the worst, leaving an effective and painful sting against Dean’s full ass. His entire body moves with the strike, his knuckles tightening around the fabric of the couch cushion. Castiel only waits long enough after the first stroke for a mark to appear-- a deep red line against the pale flesh of Dean’s ass-- before he brings the cane down for another stroke. He keeps track of the strokes this time, counting them aloud for his Omega with every swing of the cane.

By the thirtieth stroke, Dean’s ass is already scarlet and he is begging for Castiel to stop. He hasn't cried yet, but his ass cheeks are throbbing with pain. Castiel sets the cane down for a short break, dragging his palms over the globes of Dean’s ass. When he presses down the Omega hisses, and he admires his handiwork, pulling his cheeks apart to inspect Dean’s glistening hole. It flutters in the cool air, rim clenching and unclenching as a bead of slick dribbles from Dean’s crack to his balls. Dean whimpers softly at the press of Castiel’s thumb to his eager hole, and the Alpha makes a thoughtful noise.

“Hands behind your back. I want you to hold yourself open for me.”

Dean only hesitates a moment before he complies, his arms stretching behind his back. He digs his fingers into the tender flesh of his own ass, pained whimpers muffled into the fabric of the couch. He displays his fluttering hole beautifully for his Alpha, ass up in the air with feet dangling off the edge of the couch, cock and balls exposed for all to see. He could be the cover photo of House Omega Weekly.

Castiel’s fingers tighten around the cane once more, and he barely hesitates before listing it up and bringing the rattan down swiftly against his Omega’s hole. Dean screams, body jerking and hands flying off his ass. Castiel chastises him with three quick seats to the seat of his ass-- his sit spot-- and Dean quickly returns to his position. Castiel sighs.

“I am going to give you ten swats to your naughty hole. It will teach you to talk to another Alpha, and when my knot is filling your sore hole after this all you will be able to think about is how I am the only one who makes you feel this way.”

“Cas,” Dean croaks, but his pleas are lost on deaf ears as Castiel begins to reign down the strokes. He knows he made his Alpha jealous now, talking to that man in the bar. It makes him feel even guiltier knowing that it's the exact reaction he’d hoped for when he let the guy buy him a drink.

His hole is red, puffy and leaking by the time Cas’s ten swats are up. He lets Dean relax and return to his original position, and then the regular seats resume. There are tears leaking down Dean’s face, and Castiel knows he's learned his lesson.

He takes the last twenty five out on the soles of Dean’s feet, knowing that the Omega’s ass will already be bruises in the morning. Dean whines and hisses in pain the entire time. When he has only three strokes left, he drops Dean’s feet and spreads the Omega’s legs wide.

Three swats to Dean’s big balls has the Omega sobbing and pleading for forgiveness. The cane strikes the soft, swollen sacs once, twice, and then on the third stroke Dean howls out in a mixture of pleasure and pain, cum splattering all over the arm of the couch. Castiel drops the cane and reaches out a hand to stroke the tender flesh of Dean’s ass, giving his thigh a squeeze. He kisses right between his shoulder blades, and rubs his hard cock up against Dean’s leg. The Omega whines.

“Can I fuck you, Dean? Please?” He whispers. Dean nods, fingers clenching tight in the couch cushions. Castiel shimmies out of his pants and lets them fall to the ground around his ankles, hard cock already pressing insistently against Dean’s slick hole. He slides in slowly, his warm body draped over Dean’s back, fingers intertwining with the Omegas as they rock together against the couch.

“I missed you,” Castiel gasps, breath hot against Dean’s neck. “I was so worried. So worried you were hurt, and I wasn't there…”

“I'm fine, Cas,” Dean gasps, fresh tears leaking down his face. His ass clenches around Castiel, milking his dick for that fat knot his body craves. “I'm alright. Made it out safe and, _oh_ \-- sound.”

“Need you, Dean,” Castiel gasps, knot already swelling and tugging at his rim.

“Don't knot me here, Cas,” Dean gasps, and with a joint effort they manage to climb over the arm of the couch and onto the cushions. It's not much better, the small sofa not nearly large enough for two grown men to lay on, but they manage. Dean sprawls out on Castiel’s chest, and Castiel is happy to let Dean milk his knot from above. He rotates his hips gently, moaning as he spills thick inside of the Omega. He presses sweet kisses to Dean’s jawline, nipping and sucking a dark hickey there. Claiming him in a way less permanent than a mating bite. Dean closes his eyes and enjoys the sensation, and realizes he wants more. He wants that hickey to never go away.

“I missed you too, Cas,” he admits in the calm quiet that follows. Castiel continues to suck at his neck as if he didn't hear, but Dean knows he's listening. He always knows. “And you need to know.. you're it for me. I want to be your mate.”

Castiel’s eyes widen, and that gets him to stop his sucking. He looks up at Dean with wonder, biting his lips.

“Really?” He asks. As if Dean could ever stay away from his Alpha. Even when he leaves his ass throbbing.

“Of course,” he smiles, “who else is gonna beat my ass when I'm bad?” He teases. Castiel laughs, and kisses Dean sweetly. His future mate. He traces his laugh lines with his thumb, shaking his head.

“You're never bad, Dean. You're always so, so good. My good, beautiful mate,” he kisses his lips, letting it linger until they are both completely out of air and need to separate to breath. He grins. “Just a bit of a brat sometimes.”

Dean smiles, and shrugs. “Gotta make your life interesting somehow, baby.”

“Mhm,” Castiel kisses him again, soft and sweet, letting his arms circle around the Omega possessively. He grinds his hips up, watching the blisses expression ride out on Dean’s face. He thinks that with Dean as his mate, for sure his life will never stop being interesting. 


End file.
